The major objective of this project is to identify nonviable, chemically defined microbial components that are efficacious antitumor agents and to develop and supply such preparations in stable standardized forms for both experimental and clinically applied immunotherapy. The intent of the research is to circumvent the use of infectious agents, and by preparing synthetic analogues, provide alternative substances that are not antagonistic or that do not produce undesirable biological responses.